Arms
by Nowherebitch
Summary: Uma série de one-shots Captain Swan.


**DISCLAIMER**: Os personagens de Once Upon A Time são propriedades de Adam Horowitz e Eddy Kitsis, bem como da ABC, da Disney e do autor J. M. Barrie. Isso é um trabalho de ficção, para fins de entretenimento.

* * *

**A/N: **Eu costumava escrever para outros ships, mas eu entrei num bloqueio criativo e agora só consigo escrever para Captain Swan. No final, acho que foi um bom bloqueio. Essa fic tem one-shots correlacionados e outros interdependentes baseadas em letras de músicas. Essa fic é dedicada aos lindos e lindas do grupo "Captain Swan BR" no facebook. Enjoy!

* * *

_"__Então eu venho a você com os braços abertos_

_Nada a esconder_

_Acredite quando eu digo_

_Aqui estou eu _

_com os braços abertos_

_Esperando que você veja o que seu amor significa pra mim"_

**_Open Arms - Journey_**

**_-x-_**

Ela mal encostara a cabeça a parede de tijolos expostos quando ouviu as batidas consecutivas, ela não queria falar com ninguém, ela não queria encarar as pessoas. Acima de tudo, ela não queria encarar Henry. Ela sabia que não seria fácil contar a ele o que ocorrera com Neal. O menino mal tivera algumas semanas com o pai, mas a afeição entre ambos parecia crescer a cada dia. Não era justo.

Emma sempre quisera uma família e quando ela finalmente a tinha, seu filho seria privado do pai. Só de recordar a expressão de Neal antes de ser sugado pelo portal, ela estremecia. Ele a havia deixado e ela havia dito que o amava. Sim, ela o amava. Ela amava o passado que compartilharam, ela amava Henry que fora fruto da história dos dois e sempre haveria um espaço especial em seu coração para Neal. Ele fora seu primeiro amor, afinal de contas.

_"Você nunca esquece seu primeiro"_

Emma sabia que Neal e ela nunca voltariam a ser as pessoas que eram antes de tudo o que ocorrera, mas ela sabia também que eles estariam ali um pelo outro e por Henry e agora, ela havia perdido a última chance de acertar algo em sua vida. Talvez a culpa fosse dela, talvez ela sempre amaldiçoasse as pessoas que chegavam perto.

Graham.

Era vívido em sua mente as últimas palavras do Sheriff "Obrigado". Mas ela sabia que não havia nada a ser agradecido, ele não devia nada a ela. Ela sequer conseguiu salvar sua vida, ela não acreditou nele e ele morreu em seus braços por sua culpa. Ela não acreditara em Graham, assim como Neal não acreditara nela e agora tudo estava reduzido a cinzas.

"_Seco... morto e inútil, assim como você"_

Ela estava uma bagunça e possivelmente enlouquecendo, porque jurara ter ouvido a voz de Hook do lado de fora do apartamento.

"Hey, Swan, abra a porta. É importante!" - Hook gritou do lado de fora do edifício.

Recompondo-se e passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando organizá-los, ela foi atender a porta.

Ele estava diante dela, sem fôlego, respirando em golfadas como quem correra muito até chegar ali.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Hook?" - Ela o questionou, analisando-o de cima a abaixo. - "Como diabos você conseguiu chegar aqui?"

Ele riu seco.

"Não está feliz em me ver, Swan?"

Ela se afastou da porta, dando espaço para que ele entrasse.

"Eu não tenho exatamente nenhum motivo pra estar feliz agora"

"Na verdade, você tem um motivo, além da minha presença." - Ela rebateu, enconstando-se a parede. "Você ainda tem tempo de fugir"

Emma piscou duas vezes, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Fugir? Do quê?"

Ele respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

"Greg, o homem que me acertou depois de eu ter atirado em Belle, ele e sua parceira, Tamara, acionaram um gatilho que vai mandar Storybrooke pelos ares, mas você ainda tem tempo de fugir"

"E por quê você está me dizendo isso?" - Ela perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe passara pela mente.

Hook a encarou com firmeza, tentando enxergar além das expressões dela e de sua máscara de tristeza.

"Porque eu não quero que você morra" - Ele respondeu seriamente.

Por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, Emma vacilou em responder. Lutando para não demonstrar fraqueza, ela deu-lhe as costas, tentando pôr em ordem os pensamentos transtornados.

"Eu não posso..." - Ela murmurou.

" O que você não pode, amor?" - Ele se aproximou dela.

Ele estava ameaçadoramente perto agora. Emma se virou para encará-lo. Ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade e a verdade era assustadora demais.

" Eu não posso deixar minha família." - Ela confessou, deixando uma lágrima furtiva cair por sua bochecha.

Hook aproximou-se e e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dela, limpando com o calor de sua pele o rastro de dor no rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos, cansada demais para resistir a qualquer contato humano naquele momento.

"Não precisa deixá-los." - Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

"Eles não podem deixar a cidade, Hook" - Ela exclamou exasperada. "Isso faria com que eles perdessem as memórias e jamais poderíamos reavê-las. Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso deixá-los, agora que os encontrei."

Ele continuava acariciando com delicadeza as bochechas dela, cada toque enviando arrepios a sua espinha dorsal e calafrios em seu estômago. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela não conseguia negar a proximidade dele naquele momento. Porque ela não conseguira negar desde o princípio. Ela sentia uma ligação com ele, uma ligação que não devia estar ali, que não haveria existir e ainda assim, como um erva daninha que insiste em nascer entre as flores e suforcar-lhes o ar pra poder viver, existia. Era um sentimento parasita, mas que nunca a abandonava completamente, nem mesmo com a presença de Neal e com as lembranças de Graham.

"Emma, Emma... você e sua família vão poder deixar Storybrooke" - Ele afirmou seguro. " Eu sei que você se apossou do meu navio para trazer o Crocodilo pra cá e salvar sua pele e embora eu não esteja exatamente feliz com essa parte da história, é necessário uma mulher extraordinária para conduzir o Jolly Roger, eu sei que você consegue. Eu roubei um feijão mágico dos dois psicopatas, vocês..."

"O quê? Você quer me dar o Jolly Roger? Seu navio? Pra eu salvar a minha família?" - Ela estava estarrecida.

"Sim, isso é exatamente o que eu quero fazer." - Ele assentiu, como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo.

"Mas por que você não o conduz?" - Ela questionou.

Hook ficou em silêncio e se afastou alguns passos dela.

"Eu não posso, Emma." - Ele a encarou, o olhar vazio. "Eu não tenho nada que me faça querer viver, eu deveria estar morto há muito tempo, eu enganei a morte. Acho que está na hora de deixar a natureza seguir seu curso."

Emma o encarava boquiaberta. Ela não acreditava que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo justo a ela. Ela já o vira naquele estado antes. Há meses atrás, na cama de um hospital, sorrindo diante da possibilidade de ser morto por Rumplestilstiskin, sorrindo para sua morte, como quem sorri diante da vida. Ele estava sem esperanças, assim como ela. Ele sentia a vida fugir de si, como ela.

"A natureza não quer você ê é um sobrevivente, um lutador, você não tem que desistir." - Ela falou exacerbada. "Eu não vou permitir que você desista de lutar."

Ele ergueu seus olhos tempestuosos como um mar depois do borrasca. Seus olhos questionavam o motivo por trás das palavras de Emma. Que razão ela teria pra querer que ele lutasse? Lutasse pelo quê?

"Eu não tenho nada pelo que lutar, Emma!" - Ele sussurrou com a voz quebrada. "Eu falhei na minha vingança, eu falhei em proteger a mulher que eu amava e ela morreu nos meus braços, eu sequer consegui dizer que a amava. Os olhos dela perdendo a cor me assombram até hoje, mas matar o homem que foi o pai do filho dela não vai me trazer o amor dela de volta. Ela não vai voltar da morte e eu não tenho mais ninguém nessa terra ou em qualquer outra que me amaria como ela."

Emma o encarava em silêncio, seus olhos se enchendo em lágrimas quentes, que ela tentava conter em vão. Ela se aproximou dele, o olhando de perto, sentindo a respiração dele perto da sua, seus olhos se perdendo um no outro. Verde esmeralda se derretendo em azul topázio, o encontro da água doce e do oceano. O encontro de duas forças opostas da natureza, colidindo e fundindo-se em uma.

"Neal, o pai de Henry, filho de Rumplestilstiskin e Milah caiu por um portal depois de ter levado um tiro" - Ele a escutava com atenção "Eu e ele tivemos um passado juntos. Eu era inocente, ambos éramos jovens, ele me deixou porque acreditou ser o melhor pra todos, eu fui parar na prisão pelos crimes dele e durante todos esses anos eu achei que não fosse merecedora de uma satisfação pelo que aconteceu, por tudo, mas mesmo não entendendo todas as razões deles, eu o perdooei. Eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele, mas eu o amo, ele foi o meu primeiro amor, eu não queria que tudo acabasse assim. Então, entendo você se não achar que haja sentido nisso tudo, eu também acho isso ás vezes. Mas você veio aqui, você se arriscou e me deu a chance de escapar, eu não posso te deixar. Eu não posso perder mais alguém que eu..."

Ela foi interrompida pelos braços dele a tomando de assalto. Ela respondeu ao abraço com força, deixando toda a frustração e dor que sentira nos últimos dias se dissolver no calor dos braços dele. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do coração do Pirata, de repente, ela não estava mais só. De repente, o mundo ao seu redor fazia algum sentido, de repente, ele sentiu que haviam motivos para viver, que valeria a pena deixar seus projetos mórbidos de vida inacabados.

Sentindo o corpo de Emma Swan junto ao seu e os braços dela o envolvendo como se ele fosse seu porto seguro, sua âncora, ele sentiu suas resistências ruirem como um castelo de cartas. Um a um, seus muros íam desabando e ele soltava lágrimas há muito guardadas em seu peito. O choro desafogado que ameaçava sufocá-lo, veio a tona como uma tempestade. E como a tempestade que tudo lava e tudo renova, Killian Jones dava o 'adeus' final ao terrível Capitão Hook e sentia-se responsável pela coisa mais preciosa do mundo, a mulher que agora ancorava-se em seus braços, como se ele fosse o último refúgio após o dilúvio.

Eles sabia que eles iriam conseguir se salvar, contanto que estivessem juntos.

Eles sabiam que haviam encontrado o lar que sempre fora negado aos dois.

Eles sabiam que haviam chegado em terra firme.

Terra firme, fértil e nunca antes explorada. Uma terra mágica, cheia de esperanças e possibilidades, assim como o amor que nascia ali, entre dragões, cascalhos e flores que impedem as outras de respirarem.

Um amor que nascera entre as nuvens, um amor que como a água se infiltrando nos pulmões, forçava o ar a sair. Um amor que era prêmio daqueles que sabiam lutar com carne e sangue e que era e sempre será escrito pelas mãos daqueles com as almas mais belas, ainda que partidas.

Um amor que faria da vida a maior aventura de todas.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
